Best friends Forever
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: This story follows the stories of Kendall and Logan and James and Carlos...Two different best friends with two different stories...Follow them as they go through many adventures together and these two groups of best friends truly discover friendship...
1. Chapter 1

_Best Friends Forever..._

_This story follows the stories of Kendall and Logan and James and Carlos...Two different best friends with two different stories...Follow them as they go through many adventures together and these two groups of best friends truly discover the value of friendship_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Origins<p>

**New York New York...**

Logan Mitchell was once again playing in the tree house. He had loved hanging out there every single evening. He was a typical five year old. He couldn't wait to begin school. Logan had moved from Texas to Minnesota two years ago. He had made one good friend before. His name was Chase.

Chase and Logan were like identical twins. The two of them did almost everything together. Their mothers were best friends in college so they were technically born best friends. But his dad got a promotion at work and had to move to New York City. Logan was heartbroken. He was only gone for two months but he missed him dearly already. Logan looked up when he noticed that someone new was moving in next door. As Logan looked up he saw a boy who looked about his age, and what looked like his mother carrying a baby. Logan knew that Chase was gone, but that didn't mean that he couldn't make new friends.

"Momma what if people don't like me?" Kendall asked.

"Sweetie I promise...You are going to make great friends..." Jennifer Knight said kissing him on his forehead. "Why don't you see if you can make some new friends?"

"Are you sure someone will like me?" Kendall asked.

"Oh hi..." Logan said running up to Kendall..."You must be new to this neighborhood..." Logan said extending his hand.

"I'm Kendall..." Kendall smiled.

"Me Logan..." Logan smiled.

"Wanna play with me?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah! I have a treehouse right over there..."

"Awesome! It's really big! Me like it..." Kendall said as he ran up with Logan.

Logan and Kendall began laughing as the two young kids were entertaining themselves with the model plane collection that Logan had on a shelf. The two of them pretended to be pilots and they flew passengers to many exotic locations.

And within the next two weeks, their friendship grew. Logan began thinking that maybe Kendall was the right person who could fill the missing whole that was left when Chase moved. As Kendall gave Logan half of his cookie one day in class, he knew that Kendall was going to be his best friend for life.

"Hey Logie!" Kendall yelled as he ran up to Logan who was currently sitting in front of the school.

"Kenny!" Logan yelled in excitement running up to the blonde boy.

"Me got something special for the two of us..." Kendall said.

"Ohhh...What is it? Can you show me please?" Logan said smiling.

"Ta da!" Kendall said as he revealed two ice cream cones.

"Ice cream!" Logan yelled as he attacked Kendall in a big hug. "Thank you Kenny...Your the bestest friend a five year old could ever have!" Logan laughed.

"Ahh... Thanks Logie...Your my best friend too..."

* * *

><p>James Diamond walked into his mansion. He was once again wishing that he had a good friend that could keep him company. Brooke and Henry Diamond were both working. Brooke was running Diamond Cosmetics and she literally had no time for him. And Henry Diamond was a lawyer so he spent most of his time in his study. James sighed. As he sat down in the living room he turned on the TV and watched SpongeBob. It was the only thing that could calm him down. But after a while, James got a little annoyed by the show. So he put on his sweater and headed out the door. He began walking down the street to the park. As he walked through the fountain, he noticed that there was someone who looked really upset. He looked about his age, so there was no harm talking to him right?<p>

"You o.k.?" James asked.

"Me lonely..." The young boy sighed.

"You know...I kinda feel lonely too..." James sighed.

"You are?" The young boy smiled hopefully.

"How about we go back to my mansion...I have a lot of toys in my toy chest...I don't think my mom would mind..." James said.

"Ok." The young man said.

"Me James..." James smiled to him.

"Me Carlos..." Carlos smiled. "Can you be my best friends with me?"

"I don't see why not..." James smiled. "Now come on...I have a cool hockey video game at home that I am dying to play with."

"I love hockey!" Carlos smiled.

"Hey...Maybe the two of us can be professional hockey players one day..." James smiled.

"Yeah!" Carlos smiled.

"You know...I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship bud..." James smiled.

"Now come on...Me wanna play hockey..." Carlos said as he tapped his trusty hockey helmet hard three times.

"Why do you have a helmet on your head?" James asked as they were walking towards his mansion.

"Oh I always hurt myself doing reckless stunts, so my papi and mami made me wear it so I wouldn't get damage of the brain..." Carlos said.

"You mean brain damage?" James laughed.

"Yeah that thingy..." Carlos chirped.

And for the next two hours, both of the boys were spending time laughing and having a blast testing out James' new video game. James also showed Carlos the pool that he would turn into an ice rink in the winter to actually play hockey. As Carlos walked around the Diamond mansion, he was surprised to see how big it was. Carlos knew that he would be spending loads of time here since he and James are officially best friends.

Two weeks later, James and Carlos were sitting in front of a big oak tree in front of the Diamond mansion. James was giggling uncontrollably as Carlos was trying his best to catch a bird that was flying around.

"I know I can climb to the highest branch on the tree then I can catch it and keep it as a pet!" Carlos said as he began climbing the tree.

"Carlos seriously you could get hurt! Get down from there!" James yelled.

"Oh come on James...What's the worst thing that can happen?" Carlos said as he began leaning forward.

And the next thing James knew Carlos was on the floor. James immediately ran towards him. He rolled him over and noticed that his eyes were shut which was not good. He ran inside praying that his newfound best friend wasn't dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Friends Forever**

**Chapter 2: I'll be there for you**

James ran into the hospital dragging along his mother with him. He wanted to ride in the ambulance with carlos but the mean paramedic said that he wasn't able to fit. So he ran the 3 miles back home and explained to his mother that Carlos had fallen down from a tree. And this is exactly how they got there.

"Excuse me please? Can you tell me where I could find my best friend please?" James said to a nurse behind the counter.

"I can certainly try my best..." The nurse replied. "What is his name?"

"Carlos Garcia..." Brooke Diamond replied. "He was brought in about thirtry minutes ago...He fell off of a tree..." The nurse looked at her like she was crazy. "I know crazy story but anyways can you please tell us if he is ok?"

"Well according to this, he is still in the emergency room...You can go ahead there and ask if you can see him if you want..."

"Thank you very much sir..." James said as he ran along with his mother towards the emergency room.

Once they made it in there, James once again was wondering where his best friend could be. But when he really listened he could hear a familiar sobbing. James began walking towards it.

"But papa...I want James to come..." Carlos sobbed. James pulled the curtain back and ran towards the Garcia's.

"I'm here Carlos!" James yelled.

"James!" Carlos said hapily as he wiped his tears away from his face. "You came..."

"Of course I did..." James laughed as Carlos

"I thought you forgot about me because I fell off a tree and you wouldn't want to be friends with me because I'm so clumsy..." Carlos sighed.

"Just because your clumsy doesn't mean I don't wanna be friends with you anymore silly...Your Carlos Garcia your supposed to be clumsy..."

"Do you really still wanna be my best friend James?" Carlos asked smiling.

"I would never ditch you because your clumsy Carlos...Why would you think I'm one of your best friends?" James laughed.

"Why are you my best friend?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Well you love hockey that's one. Your really funny that's two...and and...I know there's one more...Oh yeah...Your really hyper like me...So why shouldn't you be my best friend when the two of us are practically twins?"

"Well I guess that is true..." Carlos laughed.

"And I am gonna be here every single day until you get better..." James said smiling.

"Promise your gonna help me get better Jay?" Carlos asked kindly.

"Promise..." James said while Carlos hugged him.

"Carlos I got to head back to the station..." Mr. Garcia said as he walked back into the room. "Are you going to be ok here with James?"

"Yes Papi...I'll be fine..." Carlos said hugging his father tight.

"Remember if you need anything...You know my phone number..." Mr. Garcia said as he left to go back to work.

"So what exactly is wrong with you?" James asked.

"Well apparently I have a concussion, broken leg, broken arm, and a sprained wrist on my left arm...So it really isn't that bad..." Carlos said with a smile.

"Not that bad? Varlos that sounds painful..." James said as he sat down on the bed next to his best friend.

"No not really..." Carlos smiled up to him. "I guess it was painful for a second after I fell but then I got used to it...I'm accident prone remember?" Carlos laughed.

"Please don't try killing yourself..." James sighed.

"I would never try killing myslef...I would miss you if I died..." Carlos said hapily.

"Oh...that's good to know..." James laughed. "And for the record I would miss you too..." James smiled.

"Your the bestest friend ever..." Carlos smiled as James hugged him tightly.

And for the next two weeks James never left carlos' side. He practically lived at the Garcia household. And when the boys were in school they would do a lot of things together. They couldn't join in with the others since Carlos was still in a wheelchair. But James had brought along their favorite superhero comic book series. The Adventures of Marvin & Larry. The boys would always get lost in the stories of crime fighting, treasure hunting and the many shenanigans the two best friends would get into. Carlos and James had always idolized those two superheroes and Carlos swore that if he did get super powers one day that he would give some of it to James so they could save the world together like their favorite characters.

"O.k. seriously Carlos just put one leg through the whoa!" James yelled as the two of them toppled to the floor. james was trying to help Carlos put his sock on which ended up with him carrying Carlos on his back.

"Sorry...Lost my balance..." Carlos laughed.

"Oh Carlos..." James laughed.

"You know I'm getting really tired of being a cripple..." Carlos sighed.

"Yeah well you'll be out of it soon..." James smiled.

"Then I can be my normal self again..." Carlos smiled.

"You really are excited for that aren't you?" James laughed.

"Yup..." Carlos said with a smile.

Logan began running towards Kendall with tears in his eyes. Logan had just found out that his dad had been drafted off to war. As he reached Kendall he noticed that he had his back turned to him. Logan wrapped his arms around him and sobbed into his back. Kendall was stunned that someone was hugging him. But when he saw Logan crying he knew that something was wrong.

"Logie? What's wrong? Please tell me why your sad..." Kendall asked.

"Kenny..." Logie sobbed.

"Logie honestly...What's wrong? Tell me please?" Kendall said hugging Logan tightly.

"My daddy...He's going away...to fight...In the war..." Logan sobbed harder.

"Oh Logie..." Kendall sighed as he hugged Logan tightly. "I know how you feel..."

"You...You do?" Logan asked.

"Yeah... My daddy went off to war too..." Kendall said.

"Did he make it back ok?" Logan questioned as he leaned his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall wrapped a protective arm around him as they sat on the bench in front of the school.

"No...He died a month ago...That's why I'm here in New York..." Kendall explained.

"Oh Kenny I...I'm so sorry..." Logan appoligized.

"It's o.k Logan...You didn't know..." Kendall sighed. "Are you scared that your daddy might die?" Logan shook his head.

"I was scared too...And i miss my daddy..." Kendall sighed. "But he died doing a good thing..."

"Yeah...And he's in a better place now..." Logan smiled.

"You see? If you keep telling yourself that your dad is doing a good thing and if he dies he goes to a good place, then it makes things better..." Kendall explained.

"Thank you for making me fell better..." Logan smiled.

"Your welcome...I'll always be there for you..."

"Always?" Logan questioned.

"Always..." Kendall squealed with laughter as Logan tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Friends Forever**

**Chapter 3: The Pets **

Logan walked in one day after school. It wasn't just any other ordinary day. Today was his birthday. Logan was finally six and he was so happy to feel like an older kid. I know it should be the other way around, but Logan loved the sense of responsibility. Kendall waddled in through the doors after Logan and looked around. Kendall was still five, but his birthday was going to be two months later. Which Kendall was really excited about.

"I wonder where everybody is…" Logan wondered as he began to look around.

"SURPRISE!" Logan's mom walked into the living room carrying a birthday cake.

"Happy birthday honey…" Mrs. Mitchell said as she went up to hug her baby.

"Wow thanks mom!" Logan said happily as Kendall hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday Logie!" Kendall greeted. Logan just laughed.

"Thank you Kendall…" Logan said as he tried to get the blonde off of him.

"How was school today boys?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Oh it was a lot of fun… The class gave me birthday cards…" Logan said as he dumped the cards that he held in his bag on the table.

"Oh my… Those are a lot of birthday cards sweetie…" Mrs. Mitchell laughed.

"Six of those are from me…" Kendall said.

"Really?" Mrs. Mitchell laughed.

"Uh huh…Since Logan turned six I wanted to get him six birthday cards…" Kendall smiled proudly.

"And I bet Logan loved that…" Mrs. Mitchell laughed. "Now come on boys I made your favorite after school snack…"

"COOKIES!" The two of them yelled as they both ran towards the kitchen. Mrs. Mitchell had to laugh at the sight of her two boys eating away at the cookies happily.

Later that night after dinner, Logan and Mrs. Mitchell were in the living room. Logan had opened most of the presents that he had gotten from his family. He had gotten a lot of stuff. Toys, clothes, books, and Kendall had even given him a small ukulele. Logan found that pretty funny. Logan was just about to open up the last present which was from his mom. He was really curious as to what it was. He noticed a big box in the corner of the room.

"Logie are you ready for the best present ever?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"O.K." Logan said excitedly as he began swinging his legs off the edge of the couch. He would always do that whenever he got excited about things.

"Now close your eyes…" Mrs. Mitchell ordered.

"Mamma can I please know what it is? I wanna know what it is…" Logan said excitedly.

Mrs. Mitchell laughed. Logan was never the patient kind of type. He just wanted things to come to him quickly. Mrs. Mitchell began to bring the big box in front of him. Logan heard movement in the box, and he hoped that it was his present.

"Momma can I please open my eyes now? Please?" Logan begged.

"Go ahead sweetie…" Mrs. Mitchell laughed.

Logan opened his eyes and noticed that the big box was in front of him. He looked at his mom for approval and Mrs. Mitchell nodded. Logan excitedly brought the box towards his ears. Hoping to have a clue as to what could be in the box. Logan listened carefully. He heard tiny scratches against the box, and he thought he heard a small bark. Logan's eyes widened. If his thoughts were correct, he may have just gotten the one thing he wanted since he was four. Logan excitedly ripped open the gift wrapping away from the box.

"A puppy!" Logan cheered. "I finally have a puppy."

Inside the gift wrapping, was a white cage, and in it held a small white puppy that was no bigger than Logan's palm. It had brown eyes and it ran towards the cage door when he saw Logan. It's eyes shining with the same excitement in Logan's eyes. Logan was truly excited that he had his own puppy.

"Thank you mamma." Logan said as he went to go hug his mom.

"Your welcome honey…Now promise me your going to take good care of him?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Uh huh…" Logan nodded vigorously.

"What are you gonna name him sweetie?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Um…" Logan took the white puppy out of the cage. "I'm gonna name him Buddy!" Logan replied. Buddy began licking Logan's face which made him laugh. "Look mamma he knows his name!" Logan said in between laughs.

"That's one smart puppy you got there Logie…" Mrs. Mitchell laughed.

"I promise I'll take good care of you Buddy…Because I love you…" Logan said as he hugged the small puppy close.

* * *

><p>James and Carlos were currently staring in Carlos' aquarium. Carlos had gotten a goldfish about two weeks ago. It was a present from his parents for being a good sport about his broken leg. Carlos was glad he got a pet out of it. Milly the goldfish swam up towards the glass case as Carlos tapped on it.<p>

"She's the best fish ever!" Carlos exclaimed.

"She is pretty smart…" James laughed.

"I wonder how long she will live…" Carlos questioned as he shook some of the fish food into the tank.

"Probably long enough…" James replied.

"I hope she lives a long life…I want to keep her forever!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Fish can't live forever silly…" James laughed.

"They can if they want to…" Carlos added.

"Carlos…Aren't you exaggerating a little? My cousin had a fish and it died in two weeks." James said.

"Don't say that about Milly!" Carlos yelled.

"Oh come on Carlos It's just a fish!" James replied.

"But she's my special fish!" Carlos replied.

"Carlos…I don't think she is gonna live that long…She hasn't been swimming around much…" James pointed out.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Carlos asked.

"Well she may not be around for much longer…" James pointed out.

"James! Don't say that…" Carlos said as tears began to make their way down his face.

"I'm sorry I made you cry Carlos…" James sighed as he hugged Carlos.

"Do you really believe that Milly is going to die soon?" Carlos whispered.

"Well this could be a special case…" James said as he was trying to make him feel better.

"Oh we all know that she's gonna have to die eventually…" Carlos sniffed.

"Are you going to be OK Carlos?" James asked cautiously.

"Yeah…I think I should be fine…" Carlos smiled.

"Yeah!" James said as he hugged him tightly.

And Milly did live…For three more weeks after this incident…


End file.
